Knowing Red
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Kristina llego al CBI para hacerle las cosas mas dificiles a nuestro Patrick Jane. El esta dispuesto a todo para sacarla del caso. Sucede algo imprevisto y Lisbon tendra que lidiar con la situacion.
1. Chapter 1

Knowing Red

Jane: "Si ella se queda, yo renuncio."

Hightower: "Cuál es tu objeción? Ella lo único que quiere es ayudarnos. Porque no? Ella tiene las mismas destrezas que tu. Cuál es el problema?"

Jane : "Red John es mío."

Hightower lo observo y vio su seriedad.

Hightower: "Ok, está bien."

Kristina se acerco a ellos.

Kristina: "Lo siento por interrumpir…"

Jane: "No te preocupes. Adelante."

Kristina se reunió un momento para hablar con Hightower y Jane se alejo molesto. La observaba de reojo. No confiaba en ella. La "cita romántica" que hubo entre los dos simplemente fue para estudiarla de más cerca y él sabe que ella la acepto por la misma razón. Ella sabía algo sobre él y el sabia que ella sabía. Con eso bastaba para que fuese un grave problema para él. Pero el no iba a caer en sus juegos. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella si caería en los de él. Patrick Jane es más oscuro de lo que parece ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Kristina y Jane se acercaron al ascensor para tomarlo. Había un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

Jane: "Escucha Kristina…"

Kristina: "No te preocupes. Yo entiendo que no me quieras cerca. No hay problema. Red John es tuyo." Dijo sarcásticamente y enfatizando la ultima oración.

Jane: "Mmm.. es que podrías salir perjudicada."

Kristina lo observo y frunció el ceno; "Esta bien, Jane. Calma. No te voy a robar nada. Bueno.. quizás…"

Se acerco a él y beso su mejilla suavemente. Le sonrió coquetamente y entro al ascensor. Él le devolvió una sonrisa dulce bien fingida. A la vez se cerró el ascensor su rostro cambio totalmente a uno de preocupación. Tenía que alejarla de cualquier modo.

Se dirigió al sofá para pensar. Estaba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que Lisbon llevaba observándolo hacia casi un minuto y muy cerca de el.

Lisbon: "Sucede algo, Jane?"

Jane se sobresalto.

Jane: "Eh… no, no pasa nada."

Lisbon se acerco a el, se sento a su lado y lo miro a los ojos.

Lisbon: "No puedo creer que a estas alturas haya esta desconfianza."

Jane: "No… Lisbon no es…"

Lisbon lo detuvo en seco.

Lisbon: "No tienes nada que explicar, Jane. Solo espero que no estés pensando en hacer una nueva locura de las tuyas."

Jane: "Nehhh."

Lisbon se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la oficina.

XXX

Ya era tarde y todos salieron del CBI. Jane tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Así que se dirigió a una cafetería cerca de las oficinas. Tenía su codo colocado sobre la mesa y sus dedos pulgar e índice los frotaba uno con el otro mientras observaba por la ventanilla hacia afuera. Había bastante movimiento en la cafetería a esa hora. Se escuchaba el chocar de los utensilios y los platos unos con otros, las voces de las personas conversando y riendo y el televisor de la cafetería en el que se encontraba en un programa de televisión. Dentro de todos esos ruidos, Jane escucho claramente "psíquica Kristina Fyre". Aparto la mirada del cristal y observo la televisión desconcertado.

Kristina: "Red John no es una bestia. El es un ser humano. Es una persona que si.. tiene terribles pensamientos, pero se puede redimir, como todos nosotros." Se acerco a la pantalla y añadió: "Red John, por favor escuchame, necesitas ayuda. Puedes cambiar. Puedes regresar a la luz."

Jane observaba atónito y boquiabierto la televisión. Aparto la mirada de la pantalla y sonrió para sí. Coloco la espalda completamente hacia atrás y cruzo los brazos. Asintio con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir con malicia. No podía creer como Kristina había llegado a ese extremo.

No se si piensan mas o menos por donde va la cosa... pero bueno. Espero que les este gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Durante la mañana, Jane estaba en la oficina de Lisbon, impaciente. Sabía que Kristina iria al CBI. Todos vieron el video y estaban hablando de el. Jane había tomado ya 3 tazas de té. Una detrás de la otra. Se podía ver en su cara que no había descansado nada durante la noche.

Van Pelt pasó por su lado y lo observo.

Van Pelt: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si."

Cho: "Llevas unas cuantas tazas de te, Jane. Eso no es un desayuno. Relájate."

Rigsby: "No dormiste anoche, verdad?"

Jane: "La reportera que entrevisto a Kristina anoche está muerta. Y debemos estar tranquilos? Ahora ira tras ella."

Lisbon observo con cara de preocupación a Jane. Se veía desencajado.

Lisbon: "Deberías descansar. No te ves bien."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Se levanto del sofá.

Lisbon: "A dónde vas?"

Jane: "A llevar la taza de té a su sitio." Mintió.

Lisbon asintió.

El se levanto con su taza de té en la mano y camino con lentitud hacia la cocina. Kristina acababa de llegar. Ella sonrió para él.

Kristina: "Buenos días."

Jane la miro con seriedad. Y la tomo por el brazo un poco fuerte. Ella lo miro exaltada. Luego miro como el la tomaba por el brazo.

Kristina: "Me haces daño."

Jane se pego más hacia ella sin soltarla. Cada cual podía sentir la respiración del otro.

Jane: "Lo de anoche, fue una locura."

Kristina: "Jane, no te ves bien… y por favor.. Suéltame."

Jane: "No me cambies el tema, anoche mataron a la reportera que te entrevisto."

Kristina: "Dios…" dijo sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules del hombre que tenía en frente quien en estos momentos no era nada parecido al hombre cariñoso y gracioso de la noche anterior. "Patrick… podemos hablar con más calma."

Jane: "Hablar…"

En ese momento, sintieron pasos. Era Van Pelt que se dirigía a la cocina. Jane reacciono por instinto de acuerdo a la situación. Tomo a Kristina por la cintura y disimulo besarla. No podía permitir que Van Pelt lo viera tomando a Kristina por el brazo como una agresión.

Van Pelt: "Oh Dios… yo.. lo siento…" Se ruborizo.

Jane se aparto rápidamente de Kristina mirando hacia el suelo.

Jane: "No.. yo lo siento." Miro a Kristina a los ojos y se retiro.

Van Pelt miro a Kristina de reojo.

Van Pelt: "Hightower la está esperando en su oficina."

Kristina: "Gracias." Sonrió.

Van Pelt se retiro rapidamente avergonzada de la situacion. Al retirarse, Kristina puso cara de preocupación. Sabía que estaba entrando en aguas profundas. Debía tener cautela si quería que se supiera la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Kristina se dirigió a la oficina. La esperaban Hightower y Lisbon.

Kristina: "Buenos días."

Lisbon frunció el ceno.

Lisbon: "Y Jane?"

Hightower: "Senorita Fyre. Usted ayer cometió un error. "

Kristina: "Hablaba con el corazón."

Hightower: "Quizas… Sabemos que ese es su negocio, pero, dada las circunstancias y la situación… Nosotros no estamos en la obligación de protegerla.

Lisbon: "Disculpen."

Hightower asintió.

Lisbon salió de la oficina en busca de Jane. Era raro que no estuviese en la oficina con ellas. Miro al sofá y no estaba allí. Luego fue a su oficina y lo encontró acostado en su sofá con un paño colocado en sus ojos. Entro a la oficina, se detuvo en frente de el y cruzo los brazos.

Lisbon: "Jane." Dijo en voz baja.

El no respondió. Disimulo estar profundamente dormido.

Lisbon: "Jane."

No respondió. Se acerco a él y toco el paño de su rostro con cautela. Lo levanto poco a poco hasta que lo quito por completo. No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de Jane. La verdad es que se veía muy cansado. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un rasguño como de dos pulgadas de largo en el cuello. Lo observo, pero luego no le dio importancia. No estaba segura de despertarlo o no. Lo pensó varias veces. Toco su pecho con su mano derecha suavemente.

Lisbon: "Jane."

El movió su cabeza un poco y luego abrió los ojos. Se los froto. Se notaba que la luz le molestaba.

XXX

Van Pelt se sento rápidamente en su escritorio y empezó a buscar cosas a lo loco en la computadora.

Rigsby: "Te pasa algo?"

Van Pelt: "No, nada."

Cho: "Al parecer vio al coco."

Van Pelt se detuvo en seco y miro a los chicos.

Van Pelt: "Diganme que esto no va a salir de aquí."

Rigsby: "Claro que no."

Cho se encogió de hombros.

Van Pelt: "Encontre a Jane y a Fyre besándose."

Rigsby: "Naaa! Que quee?" Sonrió casi a carcajadas.

Van Pelt: "Baja la voz."

Cho: "Quien diría…"

Rigsby: "Nos estas tomando el pelo, verdad?"

Van Pelt: "Hablo en serio. Los vi."

Cho: "Que extraño. Se supone que a Jane le repugna."

Rigsby: "Yo he visto miradas entre ellos antes."

Van Pelt: "Si, es extraño. Quizás se sentía atraído por ella de alguna forma y ahora al ver lo que paso anoche…. Por eso no durmió. Por eso estaba tan desesperado. Tiene miedo de que le pueda pasar algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a él."

XXX

Jane: "Lo siento." Dijo con voz ronca. Se sentó en el sofá.

Lisbon: "Quieres que te traiga un analgésico?"

Jane: "No, gracias. Ya tome algo."

Lisbon: "Kristina está en la oficina con Hightower en estos momentos."

Jane: "Ah.."

Lisbon: "No quieres ir?"

Jane: "No quiero interrumpir."

Lisbon asintió.

Lisbon: "Que sucede, Jane? En otras circunstancias estuvieses hace rato metido allá interrumpiendo."

Jane: "No me siento bien, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Se ve."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un corto tiempo.

Lisbon: "Bueno, te dejo tranquilo." Toco su brazo y lo apretó un poco. Jane se sobresalto del dolor pero disimulo lo más que pudo.

Jane: "Esta bien."

Lisbon: "Te paso algo en el brazo?"

Jane: "No, por qué?"

Lisbon: "Por qué? Porque te toque y reaccionaste como si te hubiese lastimado."

Jane: "No es nada. Me lastime moviendo unas cosas en casa."

Lisbon: "Y el rasguño en el cuello?"

Jane: "rasguño? Ah… me lo hice con la navaja de afeitar."

Lisbon: "Vaya… que navaja torpe."

Lisbon salió de la oficina dejándolo solo. Jane se toco el brazo y luego el cuello. "Tranquilo." Se dijo para sí mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

La reunión en la oficina de Hightower había acabado. Kristina salió sintiéndose culpable. Se encontró con Jane de frente. Los dos tropezaron, pero ninguno se miro a los ojos.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Kristina: "Lo siento."

Los chicos vieron las reacciones de ambos y se miraron.

Cho: "Todo bien?"

Jane: "Todo bien." Dijo sentándose en el sofá y tomando un libro de Sudoku.

Kristina dio la vuelta y regreso. Miro a Jane y a los chicos.

Kristina: "Jane, debemos hablar."

Jane: "No hay nada de qué hablar."

Kristina: "Sabes que si."

Camino hasta en frente de el. Jane levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Kristina: "Es sobre él. Lo he visto." Dijo en voz baja de manera que los demás no escucharan y mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane se levanto y caminaron hacia el pasillo.

Jane: "Imposible."

Kristina asintió.

Kristina: "Claro….Tienes miedo de que te diga quién es."

Jane: "Por que debería tener miedo?"

Kristina: "Respóndelo tú mismo."

Jane le sonrió pícaramente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kristina: "Cuando estés listo para hablar de ello, sabes dónde encontrarme."

Jane no dijo nada. Kristina se fue del CBI y el simplemente se quedo de pie mirando a la nada en el mismo lugar. Lisbon se acerco a él.

Lisbon: "Que paso? Lograste sacarla del medio? Dios, Jane, no puedo creer como puedes ser tan egoísta!"

Jane: "Egoísta? Acaso no viste lo que hizo anoche? Ella es un peligro!

Lisbon: "Que? No, Jane. Red John es un peligro. No las personas que están alrededor tratando de ayudarte."

Jane se quedo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No hagas locuras, si?"

Jane asintió.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Durante el dia, estudiaron la escena del crimen de la entrevistadora. Hubo entrevistas a vecinos, familiares. No vieron nada. En la oficina se encontraban los chicos tratando de unir pistas, pero nada. Como siempre, Red John aparentemente hacia el crimen perfecto.

Rigsby: "Hubo forcejeo entre los dos. Ella debe tener partículas o algo entre las uñas, no creen?"

Cho: "Habría que esperar los resultados de la autopsia."

Jane los observaba detenidamente y estudiaba todos sus comentarios.

Jane: "Si el asesino fuese un idiota, si. Estamos hablando de Red John. No van a encontrar nada en sus uñas. Cuando el comete un asesinato va cubierto de pies a cabeza. No deja asomarse ni un pelo y menos piel. De otra forma ya hubiésemos sabido quien es." Replico.

Su comentario tenía mucho sentido. Todos quedaron en silencio.

XXX

Esa noche, Kristina se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando un ruido la hizo despertar de un salto. Hizo caso omiso y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Red John: "Quisiera saber si podría tener una sesión con usted, ahora."

Kristina abrió los ojos como platos. Cayo sentada en la cama. Se topo con un hombre tapado completamente de negro, de pies a cabeza. La observaba desde la silla de la coqueta, sentado, con sus brazos relajados en los brazos de la silla y una pierna cruzada sobre encima de la otra.

Red John: "Usted me dijo que podía cambiar, que podía regresar a la luz. No es cierto?"

Kristina asintió.

Red John: "Que luz, señorita Fyre? Jamás había visto más luz que la que veo ahora."

Kristina trato de controlar sus emociones.

Kristina: "Podríamos hablar fuera de mi cuarto?"

Red John: "Oh, claro. Yo espero afuera en lo que usted se escapa por su ventana o llama al señor Jane, a ver si le contesta ahora…"

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

Red John: "Senorita Fyre, usted cree en la vida después de la muerte?"

Kristina: "Si." Dijo totalmente convencida.

Red John: "Pues entonces no debe preocuparse si muere esta noche."

Kristina: "Porque habría de morir?"

Red John: "Usted sabe qué pasa con las personas que se entrometen en mi camino y el camino del señor Jane."

Kristina: "Usted es una persona simplemente atormentada por traumas del pasado al igual que Jane. A los dos los puedo ayudar para que puedan salir de la situación en la que se encuentran. Si tan solo me dejaran ayudarlos."

Red John suelta una risa sarcástica: "Claro, tenemos traumas del pasado. Estaría muy bien una sesión entre los tres, que opina usted? Lo único que eso es imposible. No creo que podamos estar los tres al mismo tiempo juntos."

Kristina se quedo observando al hombre por un momento, el que se encontraba tan tranquilo sentado. Sin embargo, ella decidió moverse. Sabia que estaba en peligro y no podía permanecer ahí. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y echo a correr hacia la puerta de cristal de su habitación que da a un balcón estilo terraza. Red John se levanto y la tomo por un brazo para no dejarla ir.

Red John: "A donde va, señorita Fyre? No hemos terminado."

Ella tomo lo primero que encontró. Un jarrón de metal en forma cuadrada y se lo aventó a Red John en la nuca. Este jadeo de dolor. Soltó a Kristina por un momento, pero volvió a aguantarla. Esta vez por la cintura. La tiro al suelo de la habitación boca arriba. Se le sentó a ahorcadas encima del pecho. Y coloco sus brazos a la fuerza debajo de sus rodillas. Saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y la degolló.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Durante la mañana Kristina Fyre tendría una sesión con un cliente. Este la llamo por teléfono, le dejo mensajes, incluso llego a su residencia. No la consiguió. Era muy extraño, ella siempre estaba disponible y mas si habían programado una sesión. Así que llamo a la policía.

Lisbon envio a Rigsby y a Cho a la casa para ver que todo estuviese bien. Sin embargo, no fue asi. Encontraron a la psíquica Kristina Fyre en el suelo de su habitación desangrada y una cara sonriente en la pared.

Lisbon estaba en su oficina molesta. Llamaba a Jane, pero este no le contestaba las llamadas. "Donde diablos esta?" Penso. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Cho.

Lisbon: "Si?"

Cho: "Esta muerta. Aparenta haber sido Red John."

Lisbon: "No puede ser."

Cho: "Si…"

Lisbon: "Esta bien, vamos en camino en unos minutos."

Cho: "Entendido."

Lisbon colgó y miro a Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "Kristina está muerta."

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios."

En ese preciso momento, Jane atravesaba el pasillo rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Lisbon: "Jane! Te he estado llamando!"

Jane: "Siento haber llegado tarde."

Lisbon camino tras el. Van Pelt se fue detrás.

Van Pelt: "Jefa...!"

Lisbon: "Jane, mataron a Kristina anoche."

Jane se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Lisbon. Atrás de Lisbon estaba Van Pelt quien tenía expresión de apenada. Su intención era detener a Lisbon y que aun no le dijera nada, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Jane: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Jane, que te paso en el rostro?"

Tenía una gasa pequeña cubriéndole el área izquierda de su frente. Jane se quedo callado por un momento y luego contesto: "Tuve un accidente de auto anoche."

Van Pelt: "Pero cómo? Estas bien?"

Jane: "Me quede dormido de camino a casa. Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Solo te hiciste eso?"

Jane: "Tengo algunas magulladuras, pero no es nada de cuidado."

Lisbon: "Y el auto?"

Jane: "En el hojalatero."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres.

Jane: "Red John?" Dijo con tristeza en su mirada refiriéndose a Kristina.

Lisbon: "Eso parece. Vamos ahora."

Jane asintió.

Durante el camino los tres permanecieron callados. Jane observaba por el cristal de la camioneta.

Lisbon lo miraba de reojo en algunas ocasiones.

Lisbon: "Te sientes bien?"

El no respondió. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que ella le hablaba, aparentemente.

Llegaron a la casa de Kristina Fyre. Lisbon y Van Pelt presentaron sus placas de policía y Jane su carnet de consultor. Las dos agentes subieron la escalera que las llevaría al segundo piso, pero Jane dudo en subir.

Lisbon miro hacia atrás.

Lisbon: "Vienes?"

Jane: "En un momento."

Las dos agentes siguieron. Van Pelt detuvo a Lisbon un momento.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, yo no le habia dicho nada a usted, pero ahora que sucedió esto creo que debo decirle."

Lisbon: "Que, Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt: "Me da tanta pena… Creo que Jane y Kristina tenían una relación…"

Lisbon: "Relacion?" Dijo tocándola por el brazo y atrayéndola más cerca de la pared y lejos de los demás agentes que allí se encontraban.

Van Pelt: "Bueno… no sé, algo pasaba entre ellos. Quizás se gustaban o algo así…"

Lisbon: "Porque lo dices? Viste algo extraño?"

Van Pelt: "Los vi besándose."

Lisbon suspiro: "Besándose? Fantástico." Miro hacia debajo de la escalera y no vio a Jane. "Nada… gracias por dejármelo saber. En todo caso, nunca me dijiste nada."

Van Pelt: "Esta bien, jefa."

Lisbon: "Vamos."

Jane dio algunas vueltas por el primer piso de la residencia hasta que decidió subir. Entro a la habitación y vio la escena del crimen. Lisbon y Van Pelt lo vieron entrar. Camino por el alrededor del cuerpo casi sin mirarlo. Sus manos las tenía dentro de sus bolsillos. Se puso de cuclillas cerca de Kristina. La observo detenidamente y en silencio. No dijo ni una sola palabra en los 15 minutos que estuvo dentro de la habitación. Hasta que observo al equipo.

Jane: "Los espero afuera."

Lisbon asintió.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Jane salió de la residencia. Se detuvo a pensar detenidamente. El había estado en casa de Kristina esa noche. Como no recordar lo que había ocurrido? Se sentó en un banco situado cerca del centro del jardín en el que había una fuente hermosa. "Que hice anoche?" Se preguntaba. Estaba tan molesto anoche. Necesitaba hablar con Kristina. Trataba de amarrar el rompecabezas que tenía en su mente. Habia llegado de la oficina. Había comido algo. Decidió ir a casa de Kristina. Se había dado un baño. Había tomado sus medicamentos. Había salido a casa de Kristina. Y no recuerda que mas paso? La llego a ver? Llego a hablar con ella? Lo último que recuerda es haber salido rumbo a su casa nuevamente y supuestamente haberse quedado dormido conduciendo. Nunca le había sucedido, por mas sueno que tuviese. Malditos medicamentos. No debió haberlos tomado antes de ir. Ahora no recuerda nada!

Su odio y obsesión por Red John lo había llevado a hacer locuras, pero esta vez, Que paso? Sintió un nudo en su estomago, nauseas. Puso su mano en su estomago. No pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Sentía que perdía el control sobre si por un momento.

XXX

Luego de unos minutos de recopilar evidencia y retratar la escena, los agentes salieron de la residencia. Jane seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. No se fijo en que Lisbon se acercaba.

Lisbon: "Nos vamos."

El no respondió nada. Ella noto como tenía su mano en su estomago y su expresión de dolor era evidente. Se detuvo en frente de el preocupada.

Lisbon: "Jane.. que tienes?"

Jane bajo la vista al suelo: "Déjame solo."

Ella noto que temblaba.

Lisbon: "No te voy a dejar así."

Lisbon observaba como el pie de Jane tocaba el piso constantemente. Jane levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Jane: "Necesito entrar de nuevo."

Lisbon: "No, así no vas a entrar. Mírate. Estas afectado."

Jane: "No pude estudiar bien la escena."

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. Los chicos sacaron fotos de todo el lugar. Escribieron sobre todo."

Jane: "Se les pudo haber pasado algo. Hay cosas que no se ven en fotos." Dijo levantando el tono de su voz.

Lisbon: "Jane, debes calmarte. Te estás alterando. Dios, no debí haberte dejado entrar a la habitación."

Jane suspiro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Jane: "Crees que ibas a lograr impedírmelo de todos modos?"

Lisbon: "Voy a hablar con Hightower."

Jane: "Para qué?"

Lisbon: "Para que te saque del caso."

Jane: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Mírate, Jane. Tus reflejos. No estás bien. " Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a su jefa.

Jane: "Genial. Lo que me faltaba." Luego pensó. "Aunque pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Tan pronto como Lisbon se alejo un poco para hablar con Hightower por teléfono, Jane se dirigió a la casa nuevamente. Pasó por el lado del equipo, quienes se volvieron a mirarlo.

Cho: "Jane?"

Jane no se detuvo en ningún momento. Entro a la casa, subió las escaleras y estando ya en el cuarto, volvió a estudiar la escena detenidamente. Se acerco a Kristina, observo la herida en su cuello. Luego observo a su alrededor. La silla en posición hacia la cama, dato curioso. Se acerco a la silla y se sentó en ella, cruzo una pierna encima de la otra. Observo el panorama desde ahí. Miro hacia la puerta que lleva al balcón. Miro la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y se frisó. Imágenes pasaron por su mente y lo vio todo. Se levanto de la silla de un respingo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. "Donde está el jarrón?" Pensó. Se aplasto los risos con una mano. "Maldición."

Lisbon entro otra vez al cuarto.

Lisbon: "Jane, que te dije?" Al ver la expresión de él y ver que no hubo ningún cambio al ella entrar se preocupo. "Que sucede?" Añadió.

Jane miro a Lisbon a los ojos: "Tenemos que hablar." Susurro.

Lisbon: "Esta bien."

Jane: "En privado."

Lisbon: "Ok."

Salieron del cuarto y Lisbon repartió instrucciones. Los chicos se irían a la oficina. Y Jane y ella irían luego. Se sentaron en la última mesa de una cafetería que no era muy concurrida luego de que Lisbon pidiera algo de comer. Jane no podio nada, algo muy extraño en el.

Jane: "Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí."

Lisbon dio un bocado a su sándwich de atún.

Lisbon: "Hay muchas cosas que tu tampoco sabes sobre mí."

Jane sonrió algo triste.

Lisbon: "Que sucede, Jane? Se sincero conmigo. No tienes que decirme nada personal tuyo que no vaya acorde con la investigación, si es eso lo que te preocupa."

Jane: "Es personal y si va acorde."

Lisbon: "Si me trajiste aquí, es porque me vas a decir. Anda, soy todo oídos."

Jane suspiro profundo.

Jane: "Yo te dije una vez que hace años estuve en psiquiatría un tiempo."

Lisbon casi se atraganta con el sándwich. Asintió y tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

Jane: "Aun tomo medicamentos." Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y frotándose su anillo.

Lisbon: "Y porque piensas que esto es relevante al caso, Jane?" Dijo en voz baja.

Jane: "Me convertí en una persona muy violenta. Intente suicidarme varias veces. Intente hacerle daño a otras personas que solo intentaban ayudarme."

Lisbon lo observaba inquieta.

Jane: "Yo fui a ver a Kristina anoche."

Lisbon pego su espalda a la silla.

Jane: "Lisbon… yo… "

Lisbon: "Si?"

Jane: "Yo mate a Kristina."

Algunos psicópatas fingen enfermedad mental para eludir sus actos, haciendo creer incluso que poseen una personalidad múltiple.

El sociopata, en cambio, reconoce cuando está actuando mal, y siente culpa, pero de todos modos actúa mal en forma impulsiva, pierde el control facilmente.

Ademas, los sociopatas son excelentes actores, y siempre dan la impresión de estar en control. En la mayoria de los casos, son individuos con altos niveles de inteligencia y una fluencia verbal impresionante"


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Lisbon se quedo helada al escuchar las últimas palabras de Jane. No podía ser, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Simplemente no podía ser. No cabía en su cabeza en lo mas mínimo. Estaba sin habla, lo miraba aturdida, no sabia que expresión ofrecerle porque no sabia que sentía en ese momento. Solto lo primero que se le vino a sus labios.

Lisbon: "Estas loco! Como vas a decirme algo así? Estás loco Jane! Qué locura acabas de decirme! No. Con eso no se juega.. Patrick!"

Jane hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de su voz. No sabía que decirle.

Lisbon: "Que me calme? Que baje la voz? Pero si lo que acabas de decirme es absurdo! Es … me dan ganas de golpearte. Como puedes decirme algo así?"

Unas personas pasaron por el lado de ellos y Lisbon se vio obligada a intentar tranquilizarse.

Lisbon: "Que me estas queriendo decir? Que tienes un trastorno mental y que por eso hiciste lo que dices? No puedo creer… Dime que es una broma. Tú no puedes ser Red John!"

Jane: "No! Yo no soy Red John!"

Lisbon: "Ahora no sé quién eres. Con quien he estado trabajando todo este tiempo? Dime! Como puedes entrar al CBI con ese problema y pasar desapercibido? Maldita sea, quiero una maldita explicación!"

Lisbon tapo sus ojos con sus manos. Era un dolor terrible el que estaba experimentando. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Le dolía el corazón. A pesar de que Jane era un dolor de cabeza, lo quería, lo apreciaba, le atraía como hombre… hasta confiaba en el sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

Lisbon: "Como? Como no pude haberme dado cuenta antes?" Sollozaba para sí, escondida entre sus manos.

Jane la observaba impaciente.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon destapo su cara y lo miro con rabia.

Lisbon: "Lo sientes? Se puede decir qué demonios sientes?"

Jane: "Lisbon… tu me importas. Por eso decidí decirte esto…."

Lisbon: "Te importo… claro. Claro! Por eso estabas tan nervioso, dejaste evidencia en el cuarto."

Jane: "No, no deje.."

Lisbon tiro una carcajada sarcástica.

Lisbon: "Eres un maldito bastardo, Patrick. Ya te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a repetir."

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

Lisbon: "Fue mentira lo del accidente?"

Jane: "No"

Lisbon: "Tu mataste a la entrevistadora tambien?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Eres Red John?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Como te creo?"

Jane: "Mira solo… decide que hacer conmigo."

Jane había confesado. Su deber era arrestarlo y velar porque se procesara el caso. Si hubiese sido otra persona el asesino quizás ya lo hubiese hecho, pero era Patrick Jane. Era algo imposible de manejar. Ella se encontró con sus ojos. En los ojos de él vio preocupación y angustia, pero era esto real? O era simplemente una máscara más? Estaba tan confundida.

Lisbon: "Como puedes hacerme esto? Que he hecho yo por ti todo este maldito tiempo? Maldición, Patrick!"

Se levanto de la silla y salió de la cafetería dejándolo solo. El se froto la sien izquierda. Saco su billetera. Dejo unos cuantos billetes debajo de un salero. Se acomodo la billetera en el bolsillo y salió tranquilamente de la cafetería.

Camino hacia ella. Estaba al otro lado de la calle en un pequeño parque. Observaba niños correr y jugar en el lugar. Se notaba la desilusión que tenía en su rostro.

Jane: "Lisbon."

Lisbon se volvió y lo miro a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Que diablos haces aquí? Vete!"

Jane la miro con extrañeza.

Jane: "Que me valla?"

Lisbon lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lisbon: "Vete, desaparece. Nunca me dijiste nada. Nunca supe porque te fuiste."

Jane: "Lisbon…."

Lisbon: "Nada, Jane!" Lo interrumpió. "A pesar de la rabia, el coraje, la traición que siento dentro de mi. No puedo, no concibo que te pase nada malo… que caigas en la cárcel, ni que entres a un psiquiátrico nuevamente. De todas formas no sé si es un psiquiátrico lo que necesitas porque no se qué clase de trastorno tienes ni estoy preparada para saberlo todo ahora. Ni siquiera sé si algún día lo estaré." Se acerco a él. "Solo quiero que te cuides y que algún día recuperes."

Diciendo estas últimas palabras, se acerco más a él. Agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos colocándolas detrás de sus oídos y lo trajo hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y sollozaron juntos.

Lisbon: "Te amo… maldición."

Jane la miro.

Jane: "Jamás quise causarte esto."

Lisbon: "No digas nada.. Vete por favor. Vete."

Los dos se soltaron. Se miraron por un momento que parecía ser el ultimo.

Jane: "Cuídate."

Lisbon asintió.

Jane se dio vuelta y se fue alejando poco a poco. Ella se quedo en el parque un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y cómo lidiar con el equipo en cuanto a la "desaparición" de Jane del mapa. Lo que venía.. no era nada fácil.


	11. Epílogo

Epilogo

Cuatro años más tarde, Lisbon ya había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su corazón. A pesar de las herida profunda que Jane había marcado en su ser, encontró un hombre bueno, el cual la estaba haciendo muy feliz.

Las cosas en el CBI iban bastante bien. Había otro consultor ofreciendo sus servicios profesionales. Casi igual de presumido que Jane, pero jamás se igualaba a él en carisma y simpatía. A veces caía sangrigordo. Todos extrañaban a Jane y nadie más que Lisbon, sabia la verdad del porque de su desaparición. El simplemente dejo una carta de renuncia y su tarjeta de identificación encima del escritorio de Hightower. Fue algo que lastimo a todos porque ellos hubiesen querido despedirse de el, pero las cosas no pasaron así.

Una tarde, Lisbon y su pareja decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante fuera de la ciudad. Cenaron y luego decidieron pasar al área de entretenimiento del lugar. El sitio era muy acogedor. Había varias mesas de billar, algunas maquinas tragamonedas, algunas mesas para diferentes juegos de mesa.

Daniel: "Quieres algo de tomar amor?"

Lisbon: "No, estoy bien."

Daniel tomo un palo de billar y le dijo: "Voy a jugar una y nos vamos."

Lisbon: "Adelante."

Al otro lado del salón estaba un hombre en la barra con un palo de billar en su mano. Tenía su cabello rubio, largo por sus hombros y con unos rizos suaves al final de las puntas. Tenía una barba y candado bien arreglados y vestía unos jeans. Era un hombre muy guapo, aparentaba unos 42 a 45 anos. Lisbon vio como Daniel pidió un trago y le ofreció jugar una partida con él. El hombre asintió. Así que jugaron una partida. El rubio gano. "Vamos por la segunda" Dijo Daniel. El rubio volvió a ganar.

Daniel miro a Lisbon quien estaba mirando el juego.

Daniel: "Juega muy bien! Me quiere destronar!"

Lisbon sonrió divertida. El hombre miro a Lisbon a los ojos desde la mesa de billar. Al ella encontrarse con su mirada sintió un escalofrió. Esos ojos los había visto antes. No podía ser.

Tres partidas, las tres ganadas por el rubio. Los dos hombres se saludaron muy amablemente y hablaron un momento. El rubio le pago un round a Daniel y este sin saber por qué motivo lo invito a su mesa donde se encontraba Lisbon.

Daniel: "Teresa, te presento a Patrick. La verdad es que es demasiado bueno jugando billar. Me destrono! A mí! Que soy un experto!"

Jane: "Hola, soy Patrick. Mucho gusto."

Lisbon lo miraba con incredulidad y con una sonrisa tan sosa y falsa. Si hubiese estado sola, se hubiese abalanzado sobre él a besos y abrazos y quién sabe si hasta le hubiese pegado, pero estaba con su nueva pareja. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo gritando como una loca.

Lisbon: "Mucho gusto." Dijo tratando de mantenerse lo más normal posible. "Voy al baño un momento." Añadió.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se quedaron platicando en lo que ella regresaba. Entro al baño y se encerró en un cubículo. Se echo a llorar sentada en la tapa del inodoro. Pero no era de tristeza, era de felicidad. Hacía tres años que no lo veía. No sabía nada de él. No sabía dónde estaba, si estaba bien. Y ahí lo tenía en frente. No importa que no pudieran platicar. Lo tenía en frente! Se veía bien! Completamente cambiado de apariencia física, pero bello, hermoso como siempre! Saco todas sus emociones en el baño para poder tratar de estar tranquila en frente de el y que Daniel no se diera cuenta.

Salió del baño. Se asomo a su mesa. Allí estaban los dos, platicando tranquilamente, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. Se quedo observándolos a ambos por unos minutos. Jamás se le paso por la mente que viviría algo así. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Y supo en ese momento, que lo más seguro vería más seguido a ese sexy rubio desde ese día.


End file.
